Once Upon A Dream
by Ninny-na
Summary: 5 : "Off with his head!" 'King' Uther screamed, his dress scraping at the dirt as he stood abruptly and pointed at the startled  and terribly confused  Merlin. / 23 CrossOvers - implied Merthur
1. Crossovers

**DNO**

**Warnings; . . . uhm. implied slash?**

**23 Crossovers :**

**1 : **

Merlin stared unabashedly at the miniature Dragon staring up at him with a grin.

"A talking Dragon? I've been studying way too hard..."

**2 : **

"I'm going to be the very best, that no one ever was!"

"... Of course you are, sire."

**3 : **

Arthur pulled the merchant away with a growl, allowing Merlin to sneak away.

"Just have to take it the extra creepy mile, don't you?"

**4 : **

Arthur knew only one thing; the men in the black coats meant trouble. If the shadow creatures were anything to go by.

**5 : **

"Off with his head!" 'King' Uther screamed, his dress scraping at the dirt as he stood abruptly and pointed at the startled (and terribly confused) Merlin.

**6 : **

"Come on, join me Merlin." 'Cedric' whispered, a grin on his face. "Won't it feel good to just... steal something _back?"_

**7 :**

Merlin jumped when he felt Arthur's fingers brush his own.

"You know we're kissing in some cultures, right?"

**8 :**

"_Don't _say it."

Merlin smirked.

"Prat."

Arthur found himself tasting dirt.

**9 : **

Arthur gave Merlin a long look, before finally speaking, "I bet you're gay."

"_Am_ not!"

**10 : **

"I worry exactly the right amount! Do you realize how stressful it is trying to save your life all the time?"

**11 :**

"I think.." Arthur began, his face mirroring one of great pain. "That the Great Dragon wants you to restore our land."

"...With _rainbows_?"

**12 : **

Merlin was extremely amused at Arthur's rant, he was so adorable when angry. (_Read as jealous._)

"What do people know of your pants?"

**13 :**

"Oh my God! They killed Sir Owain!"

"You bastards!"

**14 : **

Arthur nearly clawed his face off his desperation.

"Would you put away the Roommate Agreement for just two seconds?"

**15 : **

"Merlin... What's with the beard? And why are you so old?"

**16 : **

"Merlin... where are we? And what's with all this snow?"

"I'm not sure sire; the wardrobe seemed like a good hiding spot..."

**17 :**

"Please don't tell me you just read that troll out of the book..."

"Uhm.. Oops?"

**18 :**

"Father, please!" The Prince begged. "Let me ride out to find who this fits!"

"It's just a boot, Arthur. Get over it."

**19 :**

"How can I know that you love me when all you do is condescend and belittle-"

Arthur simply kiss him.

**20 :**

"Those toys were talking!"

"What have I said about the gin?"

**21 : **

Arthur stared blankly at the screen in front of him, the red digits blaring ominously.

_You Have 7 Days. Try to Survive._

**22 : **

"'_It's your Destiny' _my arse! Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile!"

**23 : **

"This... flute-"

"Ocarina."

"Right. It can turn back time?"

"Yes."

"Okay... Am I on drugs, or is this a dream?"

**- l - b -**

**This is an old 23 Crossovers challenge thing that I picked up and decided to try out. Now, as you may have noticed, most aren't really crossovers. Instead, I just took a quote from something else and switched it around to fit the bill. Some are though! Like.. 1. and 21. And a couple others..**

**Anyways, I don't think my normal end of authors note thing really fits here, so, happy guessing! :D**

**I'll be posting the results in... IDK. xD 2-3 days. If anyone cares. :D**


	2. Results

**1 : Sailor Moon**

**2 : Pokemon**

**3 : Luminous Arc**

**4 : Kingdom Hearts**

**5 : Alice in Wonderland**

**6 : Book Thief**

**7 : Star Trek**

**8 : InuYasha**

**9 : Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail**

**10 : The Road to El Dorado**

**11 : Harvest Moon (Tree of Tranquility)**

**12 : Harry Potter**

**13 : South Park**

**14 : Big Bang Theory**

**15 : Sword in the Stone**

**16 : The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.**

**17 : Inkheart **

**18 : Cinderella **

**19 : Enchanted**

**20 : Toy Story**

**21 : The Word Ends With You**

**22 : How To Train Your Dragon.**

**23 : Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**


End file.
